Entertainment
by pepsipiggy
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy, a narcissistic son of a billionaire, has his life quickly going down a spiral. After being expelled from private school, he ends up in Degrassi and on the bottom of the food chain. Luckily he's not alone but regardless of that, nothing's going to stop him from making his way back up onto the top, where he rightfully belongs. /ELCLARE/ T for language/
1. Chapter 1

**My first Degrassi story, please give it a chance! Thanks bunches. **

Summary: Eli Goldsworthy, a narcissistic son of a billionaire, has his life quickly going down a spiral. After being expelled from private school he ends up in Degrassi and on the bottom of the food chain. Luckily he's not alone. ELCLARE

T for Language!

As the Herse pulled into the public school's parking lot, the only word Eli Goldsworthy could think of was: Fuck.

He took a quick glance at the mirror. His dark ebony tresses were styled just the way he liked it and his displeased forest green eyes glinted with annoyance. He flashed a smile at his attractive looking reflection. As much as he would already hated his life here, he might as bang some girls here. He turned off the engine and stepped out of his car and onto dried out leaves before looking at the building before him. Here he will spend the next two years of his life. He scoffed, he simply couldn't believe it.

He was Eli Fucking Goldsworthy. Only son of the world famous radio speaker Bullfrog Goldsworthy. Heir to the Goldsworthy fortune. And a good looking bastard. And Eli Goldsworthy doesn't go to public school_. _

He was too good to be here and he knew it.

The double doors of Degrassi swung open roughly as he entered the halls. All eyes turned to him and he began to smirk his signature smirk. All eyes on him, just how he liked it. He delved both hands into his pockets and began to walk the halls as if he had owned it for years.

A group of girls whispered with a smile as he walked passed them. He gave them a quick wink and flashed his pearly whites. As he strutted down, all of the girl's eyes were glued onto him. The guys looked at him from head to toe and didn't know what was so fascinating about him. He seemed like a prick, little did they know, he was.

The whispers from other people could easily be heard behind him. Eli smiled, he knew he didn't have to break a sweat to get the attention of everyone from school. He laughed to himself as he turned the corner only to collide into an unknowing perfectionist.

Books and papers scattered across the floor and Clare gasped. She quickly knelt down to pick them up. She brought a blond curl behind her ear as she picked up her literature textbook.

"Sorry!" She said while hastily gathering them into a small messy pile.

Eli simply looked at her, not even bothering to pick them up. It wasn't his fault anyways.

When Clare stood up she excused herself and quickly went to her first period class. She didn't have time to care about the new student or whoever he was. She was late.

Eli turned as he watched Clare walked away, pondering why she didn't gawk at him like the others. He frowned slightly but pushed it to the back of his mind. There were so many hotter girls than her, why bother? A scoff escaped his lips and he pushed his hands back into his pockets and made his way to the office.

Clare Edwards had made it to her class two minutes earlier before the bell. Of course she wasn't actually late for class, she wouldn't allow it. She was always honest, punctual, hardworking, and a perfectionist. Being late would drive her absolutely mad.

"Ms. Dawes, I just had a question about the assignment you gave us last week. I was wondering if you would approve my topic?" Clare asked as she walked over with the papers in her hand.

Ms. Dawes quickly scanned it before nodded. "It's a great idea. You should go for it. Knowing you it'll end well." She smiled as she handed back the papers.

Clare beamed before she sat down in the second row of class, a seat away from the window. After a few seconds students began to pour in. By the time the bell rung everyone was in their seats and there was only one seat left open, the one next to Clare.

The class had an odd number of student and Clare happened to be the one next to it, that and because many people had a tendency of avoiding her, not like she cared.

Her notebook and pencil were out and ready to take notes. Ms. Dawes began the lecture on William Golding's, _Lord of the Flies_. Ten minutes into class there was a knock on the door. All eyes turned to Mr. Simpson and Eli stepping into the class.

"Sorry to interrupt Ms. Dawes." Mr. Simpson said.

"No problem at all." She replied with a smile.

"I just wanted to show Eli Goldsworthy his first class. He's a new student."

Ms. Dawes smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, have a good first day Mr. Goldsworthy." With a nod and a wave the principal was out of the class.

Ms. Dawes clapped her hands and smiled at the new student. "Welcome Eli. This is Advanced English. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Degrassi. Now if you can just take a seat over there next to Clare." She pointed to the empty seat next the window. Eli gave her his signature smile before strutting over to the empty seat, both hands still in his pants. On the way he noticed the odd girl from before, the girl who showed no reaction to his looks.

The idea of her had bothered Eli back in the office when he was handed his schedule but in his mind he had already declared that she was lesbian. Therefore his stunningly great looks didn't make her swoon for him.

After all, no girl can refuse Eli Goldsworthy. It just wasn't logically possible.

Ms. Dawes quickly handed Eli a literature textbook, one he was familiar with since Clare dropped it. That was her name right? It didn't matter to him anyways, she was a lesbian. Then again, banging a lesbian would seem awesome.

As the lesson resumed, Eli stopped daydreaming and began to take notes, which shocked Clare.

She had expected him to snore in class or whip out an electric cigarette and start smoking puffs. After all, he really didn't resemble the studious type, especially with his leather jacket and black clothing, and that eyeliner. She looked at him oddly for just a moment before turning her full attention to Ms. Dawes.

"Class, I'm going to assign a mini project which I expect to be done and handed in before the end of class." Ms. Dawes said as she wrote on the board. "I want you and your partner to discuss the different kinds of power in the book."

A hand quickly shot up in the air.

"Yes?"

"Can we choose our partners, Ms. Dawes?" A female student asked.

"Not today. Last time I did that you guys were so loud I got a noise complaint from the room next door. So let's try something new, your partners will be the ones next to you."

The girl pouted before turning to her partner who was _not_ Eli Goldsworthy.

Clare turned her direction to Eli and gave him an amiable smile. "Well, I guess we're partners Eli."

He slowly nodded at her, completely uninterested. He didn't want her as his partner, he wanted a hot chick, then again there aren't many hot chicks in honor classes.

She was disheartened by his reaction but pressed on. "My name's Clare Edwards, nice to meet you."

"Yeah. It was nice bumping into you at the hall."

Her lips formed an 'o' shape. "Oh! That was you?"

Eli was completely flabbergasted. They had met not even an hour ago and she hadn't even bothered to remember him. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He wasn't even going to bother with her.

"Let's start our assignment then. For the powers, we could list tyrannical, spiritual, and—" Clare suggested as she quickly jotted them down in her spiral notebook.

"You know what Clare, I have a great idea." He said with a fake smile. "How about you do the work and I'll just put my name on it."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Um… how about no?" She retorted with a scowl. She had been used for her brains so many times in the past, it wasn't even funny.

"I'm just saying, this isn't my thing." He said blankly.

"Then why are you in an English Honor's class?" Clare mused.

"Let's just say I have an unknown talent when it comes to writing." He said with a mysterious smile.

She looked at him oddly before peeking a look at the clock. There wasn't much time to finish the assignment. She groaned as she picked up her pencil and started working alone. Eli smirked, he knew he could talk her into it.

As Clare worked diligently, Eli would mess around on his phone, text girls from his previous school, which he was expelled from. Whenever Ms. Dawes came along, he would feign that he was working just as hard as Clare.

Five minutes before the end of class Clare handed Ms. Dawes the project with her name and Eli's name, to her disapproval on the back. She praised the two for working so well.

A minute before class ended and all of the assignments were collected, Ms. Dawes made an announcement.

"You guys all worked so well that I've decided to keep it like that. From now until the end of the year, these are your permanent partners."

There was a wave of groans and yay's but Ms. Dawes didn't care one bit. The last thing she wanted was a rowdy class, especially with all of the drama Degrassi goes through every year.

Clare on the other hand cared, a whole lot. Of all days to pick permanent partners, it had to be on the day she was paired with Eli. It was nearly the end of October. Why now!

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things and began to exit the class one by one. As Clare stood up, Eli smiled at her. "Looking forward to working with you, Edwards."

She narrowed her blue eyes before giving him a sarcastic grin. "Can't say I feel the same." And with that she stomped out of the class. Eli silently watched her leave with a sly grin. _Looks like English is going to be an easy class. _

He pocketed his only pencil and carried the textbook out of the classroom.

**I realized after I thought of this story, there was already the new character Miles Hollingsworth III who has a similar background story to Eli. But I promise they are not going to be the same character, at least I hope not, since we don't know his planned story line. **

**This is my first Degrassi story even though I've been a fan of the show for nearly two years. This is just a start of a planned long story. It's going to be in two parts, I might write the second part, depending on the reception of the first part. **

**Entertainment is based off a song which I will keep a secret for now. You probably won't be able to guess it until near the end of the story.**

**Please leave a review, I'd love to read your feed back, especially since it's my first Degrassi story Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Entertainment

Chapter 2

Clare made a quick beeline to Alli Bhandari's locker, knowing she would be there to pick up her calculus text book, as usual.

"Alli" She huffed. "You wouldn't believe what happened to me."

Alli averted her attention away from her neat locker to her best friend. "Hello to you too Clare." She smiled showing her pearly whites. "What's up?"

"I'm stuck with the worst person as a partner ever for the entire year." She whined almost like a child, at least Alli thought so. She had been used to Clare occasionally having her sissy fits when it came to education but she was in no place to blame. Clare had always been there for her, whether it was for a bad break up or when she was almost pregnant.

"I'm sure he she isn't as bad as you say." She struggled to pull out the weighty book from the bottom of a pile of books and shook it out. "Wow, this is really heavy."

"Alli. I'm being serious. He's using me for his own benefit." Clare exclaimed.

She stared at her stressed-out friend oddly. "That can be interpreted in different ways Clare. But I'm hoping it's about school work." Clare nodded feverishly with unsatisfied lips. "Just talk to your teacher about him. You're Saint Clare. They're obviously going to believe you." She said as if it was the most obvious solution in the world…and it was.

Clare sighed. "I wish it was that easy but doesn't that make you seem immature in way, I mean we are juniors now."

Alli stood up from her knees and patted down the few wrinkles on her royal blue skirt. "I don't know Clare, try to make compromise with him, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders as she adjusted the strap of her bag. Her hand pushed her locker closed just as the warning bell rang.

Alli frowned slightly. "Well Clare, I gotta go." She struggled to lifted up her heavy calculus book. "Calculus awaits me."

Clare gave her a half-hearted smile. "Alright, Thanks for listening to my rant."

"Anytime, Clare."

The two split into the next classes. As soon as Clare sat down in her World History Honors class, she prayed to God that Eli Goldsworthy wouldn't be in her class. She didn't actually close her eyes and fold up her hands but rather just stared into the air, concentrating hard. Her faith in God had recently wavered and diminished after finding out that her father, an avid Christian, had been cheating on her family, her mom, and herself. Actually, now that she thinks about it, this was probably the first time she's actually had a conversation with God.

Clare's prayer was replied almost immediately, but not in the way she had hoped, when Eli walked into class with a smug grin and both hands adjusted into his black jeans. With his back slightly hunched over he scanned the room, looking for either a hot girl or a smart nerd he could copy the crap out of. When his jade eyes locked onto the anxious cobalt eyes of Clare, his smirk curved more. Her eyes quickly narrowed when he made his way down the classroom and to the seat directly next to her.

She dropped a notebook on the top of the desk and hastily, but composed, said, "This seat is taken."

His eyebrow arched, amused. "Really? By who Clare?"

"Anyone but you." She replied with a straight face.

"Ow. That hurt my heart. I really thought we were best friends after English. You know, Lord of the Flies, is a really bonding book with all of the savagery and murder." He feigned pain but quickly composed himself with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at his pathetic act. "Okay, sure. But you're not sitting here."

He narrowed his eyes at her before walking away, leaving Clare with a victorious grin. Her five seconds of pride was cut short when someone sat behind her. She quickly turned her head to see the egotistic Eli slouching on the chair. He waved with a smile. Clare had to try with all of her might not to slam her head into the concrete wall.

_Entertainment_

To no surprise, History was exactly like English. It's like the old saying, history _always_ repeats itself.

Clare had extremely high hopes that he wouldn't copy off of her since he was behind her but nothing seems to stop him from getting what he wanted. He kept jabbing the back of his pencil into her back throughout the entire lesson. It got so bad that she couldn't even concentrate, and that's pretty intense since she has the ability to focus during a loud rowdy class of mainly seniors who are done with school.

"_I'll give you my damn notes." She whispered with a scowl. _

_Eli smiled smugly. "Thanks."_

"_Gosh, instead of wasting your energy pestering me, just pay attention." She retorted. Eli simply answered by shrugging his shoulders. "Well I got your notes so I wouldn't call it a complete waste of time."_

_No words could come out of her lips and she shut them before glowering at him and facing the board. _

Clare walked out of the class with her shoulders slumped and her mood down in the dumps. Was this going to be her junior life from now on? She had always heard that she can't screw up in junior year before of college but how can she not when she's going to be used to cheat by a certain somebody? And to make it even worse, he has nearly all the same classes as her except gym and theater arts! Life is too cruel to Clare Edwards.

_God. I beg of you. Make Eli Goldsworthy disappear, _Clare prayed in her mind as she walked down the halls of Degrassi and into her next class with Eli tailing behind her, occasionally stepping on her shoes.

She quickly turned around causing Eli to balk back. "Are you just going to keep following me the entire year?" She demanded.

He shrugged his smile with his usual grin. "I don't know probably. Why? I thought you liked having me around. I do."

She scoffed. "That makes one of us." She continued walking down the halls with her coffee colored curls bouncing up and down.

"You know Clare. You have pretty hair."

Clare quickly turned her body a 180. "Eli save it. I'm already sick of you just being in two classes with you. I don't need to deal with this crap." Her chest heaved up and down as she took deep breathes in, trying to calm her nerves so there wouldn't be a murder in Degrassi.

Eli's eyes wandered to her chest, with a very subtle smile. Then they focused on the gold cross necklace around her neck. "You know Clare, a Christian shouldn't be cursing. I always thought the bible taught us to treat everyone with compassion." He said with his nose in the air.

"I really don't need to hear this from you, now screw off," she barked before stomping away from Eli.

_Obsessed_

"Adam, you wouldn't believe how annoying he is." Clare mumbled before taking a large bit into her tuna sandwich.

"Now Clare, I'm sure he's not that bad. He's a transfer student, cut him some slack." Adam said, trying to coax his friend.

She shook her head furiously. "No. None of you guys have met him. He's the most egoistic and sarcastic little worm you'll ever meet." She stated frankly.

Adam frowned slightly with his eyebrows lowering. He knew how she was suffering from her father's deception and how she didn't have Darcy to help her but this was going a little too far.

"Clare, I know you're mad but give him some slack. I'm sure you guys just got on a bad start. Most girls would be happy to have attention from a upper classman." He said, defending Eli.

"No Adam, he's only using me. Look at how popular he is." She discretely pointed at the group of seniors sitting at a table with most of the girls fawning over Eli, who flirted with them shamelessly. Some of the senior boys even seemed interested in him.

"So Eli, where are you from?" Marisol asked with her award winning smile.

He reciprocated the smile, showing his perfect teeth. "I'm from Rowan Academy."

She frowned slightly. "But that's like one of the best and most expensive private schools in Canada. Why are you in Degrassi?"

"Let's just say some things are left unsaid," and with that he casually put his arms around Marisol. She looked at his hand for a second before smiling sweetly.

"Yo are you going to join any sports?" Owen mused before taking a bit from his lunch. Eli shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really a guy who likes sweating or a lot of work. I like my life nice and easy."

The football player laughed. "Ha, alright I can dig that. I would recommend the football team since the season still has a month left, but then again you are too scrawny to handle 200 pound men tackling you."

Eli leaned onto the table and faced Owen with a glint in his emerald eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

He simply scoffed and stifled a laugh. "If you can handle it. I'll ask coach if it might be too late for you to join."

The group of seniors continued to talk until Eli thought out loud, "Whoa, who's that?"

All eyes focused onto Katie Matlin who was on the nearly empty lunch line getting lunch.

"Oh her? I would recommend you stay away from her." Owen suggested. Eli's eyebrows slanted. "Why?"

"Well," Marisol chimed in. "for starters she's my best friend and she's dating the quarterback , Drew Torres."

The bronze haired girl found a seat next to Marisol. "Sorry I'm late guys. Someone went wrong on the newspaper club."

"Nah, it's all good." They replied.

"Oh hey Katie, meet Elijah Goldsworthy." Owen said, pointing his fork towards the transfer student. Eli leaned slightly over the table to look at her azure eyes and extend an amiable hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Call me Eli." He said before flashing his smile.

Katie smiled and shook his hands. "Nice to meet you Eli, welcome to Degrassi. I'm your school president, Katie Matlin."

Marisol rolled her eyes as she was the middle of the hand shake. The group of seniors continued to talk their usual gossip, such as the hottest freshman, what graduation would be like, and what leaving Degrassi would be like.

"Clare, I still think you're over reacting." Adam said.

"You don't understand, I've always been used, whether it was used for answers or to get back at someone. I'm sick of it." She said adamantly. Adam sighed, there was just no way to appease her. _God girls are difficult_, he thought.

Abruptly, Alli ran towards their lunch table. "Sorry I'm late guys, teacher wanted to talk to me."

"Thank you Alli. Please help me." Adam pleaded.

"Is it about that kid who almost has the same name as me?" She quickly asked.

"Eli, and yes." Clare said.

"Clare we went over this at the lockers, just talk to the teachers and ask to move your seats." Alli said exasperatingly.

"But I can't!" Clare said.

"Yes you can!" The pair quickly retorted.

She slumped in her chair, if only it was as easy as it was in kindergarten or in middle school. She had far too much pride to walk up to a teacher to solve her problems. She's a high schooler who's preparing for college, she can't depend on teachers now, not when she's nearly an adult.

Now that she thinks about it, this could be good practice.

"Guys, I could just use Eli!" Clare said, receiving odd looks from her friends. "I mean, all of his annoying pestering can be practice when I become a journalist. I mean they deal will all sorts of people, I wouldn't be surprised if they had to interview several annoying people for an article. This is going to be great!" She took a quick glance at her watch before gathering her things. "I'm going to go early, have to talk to the teacher."

Adam and Alli nodded and waved bye to their suddenly eccentric friend.

"You know, in the end she solved it all by herself without any of our help." Adam said bluntly.

Alli nodded. "Totally Clare."

The bell rang and everyone began to scramble out of their seats and to the trash can and exit. Marisol, Katie, and the others had already stood up and left the nearly empty table.

Eli randomly stacked his trash before heading towards the trash.

"Eli, wait." Owen said.

Eli rose his eyebrow oddly. "What's up?"

"About that thing I said about Katie, I mean it." He warned.

He simply brushed it away. "Don't worry man."

"Eli, I'm being serious. I'm looking out for you because you're a newbie at Degrassi. We have a lot of shit happening every year and I don't want you to be part of it. Drew is a cool guy most of the times but if you mess with his girl, you're fucked." He said sternly. Eli simply smiled, not taking in any of his words. "Alright, I'll stay away from Matlin. Are we done talking? I don't want to be late getting this seat in my next class" He said friendly-like.

"Yeah."

Eli nodded and threw out his lunch and exited the cafeteria saying "Peace" to Owen.

After he trashed his left overs, he pushed the door open only to whisper, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…"

**Omg I just watched the new ep of Degrassi and I was like bawling… Clare and Eli are too sweet...**

**Miles is adorable though he looks like one of my old friends.**

**Holy crap, it's like 3 am … I always update at night… OTL my sleeping patterns. Any hoo!**

**Thanks for reading guys, please leave some feedback if you can and check out my horror ELCLARE story on my profile named Obsessed. Bad title I know, but check it out please ^^**


End file.
